


AYBS?

by LRRH



Category: Are You Being Served?
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chibi doodle of several main AYBS chars</p>
            </blockquote>





	AYBS?

[+1](http://fav.me/d8edrz9) 

+[2](http://fav.me/d8k1tef)


End file.
